


无色无味易爆炸

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945





	无色无味易爆炸

塞尔吉奥拉莫斯是一个没有味道的omega，除此之外正常的生理功能一应俱全，该有的发情期易感期热潮期一个都躲不过去，不过方便就方便在吃了抑制剂之后想喷什么香水就喷什么香水装A装B一天七十二变都可以。  
塞尔吉奥拉莫斯是一个没有味道的omega，除了看着他长大(？）的卡西利亚斯之外基本没人知道，甚至卡西还是被迫知道的，作为好室友好前辈在小伙子第一次分化的那一天推门而入，软了腿打开了新世界的大门。  
nene，你是omega？等等，你为什么没味道？  
那一天拉莫斯湿了长发哼哼唧唧从床上艰难的爬了起来，看到了坐在地上的卡西，大眼瞪小眼之后恍然大悟，然后在卡西艰难地站了起来之后痛心疾首的抱着人干嚎。  
我把你当alpha你却早早偷偷分化成omega，melon我还指望你跟我成立互帮互助小组呢。  
不，nene你不想。卡西冷酷无情地掏出自己许久不用的抑制剂一发入魂。  
嗯，效果不错，应该还没有过期。看着拉莫斯逐渐回复体力卡西收起了冒出头的良心不安。

热热乎乎洗了个澡之后的拉莫斯头发一缕一缕的。  
这样下去不是办法，nene，抑制剂总有一天会起副作用的。卡西的眼睛又露出了熟悉的忧郁之情，就像每次面对外界质疑那样。  
我是不会放弃足球的，让我回家生孩子端茶倒水不可能。拉莫斯的神情也一如既往的坚定的。  
你知道我不是这个意思，我只是希望你可以找到合适的alpha。虽然这不是一个容易的事情，我也希望你像我一样早早的找到一个可以相伴一生的人。  
停一下，melon你都有alpha了？  
谁啊。  
拉莫斯脑中飘过了几个极其腻歪的画面，在卡西一脸幸福的准备继续说下去的时候及时把人推了出去。  
不了不了，玩通敌玩的这么光明正大的也就只有某两个老家伙了，其中之一还是他亲爱的队长。  
让他跟别家俱乐部的人搞在一起，还不如给他一箱红宝石卡。  
虽然事实证明话不能说的太早，不然上天会让你知道什么叫真香。

足球是个圈，因此一年总有那么一两次国家德比。  
很不幸的，这次德比赶上了拉莫斯的发情期，忘了说，自从学会用抑制剂之后拉莫斯在发情期的表现就只剩下了烦躁，很烦躁，说了别惹我就是很烦躁。  
有一刻对方的小伙伴们觉得气势上被来了个下马威。  
卡西一开始是担忧的，在回头看了一眼浑身散发着“铲你哦”气息的副队，想了想还是决定放他去绿茵场上发泄过多的精力。

现在后悔还来得及么，看着远在对方禁区的自家后卫，卡西甚至觉得自家的队友罗纳尔多离的更近一些。  
在看到倒地的人之后卡西脑阔突突突的疼，倒在一起的是两个后卫，一个自家的一个对家的，如果不是发生在眼前这场面应该是相当难得了。

好你的杰拉德皮克，敢放alpha信息素干扰我。路过皮克的一瞬间突然软了手脚才让两人倒在一起的拉莫斯站起来第一件事就是拎着皮克的领子，他觉得又蓝又红的颜色无比的碍眼。  
我不是我没有别瞎说。皮克蓝的出水的眼睛看向走过来的裁判，散发出强烈的求生欲。  
被瞪了一眼的裁判丢了气势欲言又止，耳麦中的提醒声才让他回过神来，劳资是裁判诶!确认过皮克并没有违规使用信息素之后色厉内荏的出示了一张黄宝石卡，皮克才终于得以脱身。  
拉莫斯更烦躁了，听到皮克的声音回头那一刻皮克感觉自己看到了具象化的黑气。  
其实那个，sese我的信息素跟别人不太一样，你肯定认错了。皮克边说边远离这个是非之地。  
滚!  
哦哦好。他求之不得好么。  
等等，拉莫斯那句话什么意思。alpha受到干扰难到不会想打他么，刚刚sese可是直接倒在他面前了。  
皮克目光灼灼，直盯得拉莫斯打了个喷嚏回头瞪了他一眼才讪讪移开视线。  
哦！sese是个omega，皮克恍然大悟，远处的拉莫斯又打了个喷嚏。

激动人心的比赛结束之后皮克只想着找个地方平复一下激动的心情，然而没等他洗完一把脸，就听到落锁的轻微咔哒声，不用回头，皮克就已经在镜子的帮助下看到了来人。  
不用找了，我刚刚确认了，就你一个人进来了。看到皮克第一时间想找隔间里的其他人拉莫斯嗤笑了一声。  
你你要干什么。  
你喊破喉咙也不会有人来救你的。  
。。。  
我说sese，不就是一张黄宝石卡么，不至于来寻仇吧，再说真的不是我啊。  
谁他妈问你这个了，再说你能打过我么。  
emmm  
问你个问题，你是alpha？  
点头。明明是你说我在场上乱用信息素的。  
我是omega你知道了？  
点头。  
拉莫斯眼睛眯了起来。  
摇头。  
我不知道我不知道，放心sese我不会说出去的。  
真的不会说出去？  
真的真的，你放我出去吧。  
那就好办了，今晚拿着这张房卡来我屋里，当然，不会有其他人。  
.......sese我真的不会说出去的，求你饶我一命吧。皮克还想着自己是不是要声泪俱下效果更好一点的时候拉莫斯又说话了。  
劳资是要跟你约炮，约炮!懂不懂？  
？？？  
咳，总之你到时候过来就行了，八点不见不散，你敢不来等着吧。

所以，到底是怎么发展到这一步的，在礼貌的敲了两分钟拉莫斯的房门之后，抱着不能打扰隔壁休息的想法皮克拿出了房卡进了屋子。黑灯瞎火的一片让他生出了被捉弄的想法，还好床边隐约的灯光印出的轮廓让他确定拉莫斯还是在的。  
皮克把床头灯又开亮了一些，拉莫斯裹着厚厚的被子睡着，只是紧皱着眉的样子不像是睡的安稳的样子，皮克想了想还是决定上前去叫醒拉莫斯，然后在掀开被子的那一刻他惊恐的发现自己竟然勃起了。  
皮克在浴室冲着冷水澡反省，自己一定是太久没性生活变得饥渴了，才会对着自己国家队的队友痛苦的睡颜起反应。然而不管怎么冷静，自己的小兄弟都不肯冷茎，皮克决定把自己关在卫生间里先反省一个晚上。  
拉莫斯找到皮克的时候，皮克睁着蓝色的眼睛就像落水的熊一样模仿思考者。  
草你的杰拉德，来了不早说，特么在这洗澡啊，劳资都快被烧死了，快过来帮忙!  
拉莫斯拽着皮克一路回到床上，拉着他的手往自己屁股里捅的动作行云流水，期间只小声抱怨了一下皮克的大冰手。  
等等，sese我....  
咦，你已经准备好了啊，那省的我给你撸了，赶紧的，发情期难受死了。  
直到分身被湿热的肠道紧紧包裹着控制不住的呼出声来，皮克大脑都处于懵逼状态。  
抱歉sese，可能是我们气场太合拍了，我才从进门就起反应了，我可不是变态。爽完一轮终于回神的皮克终于想起来要解释一下，为表诚意还吻了拉莫斯的脖子。  
哈？你在说什么，劳资只不过是信息素没味道而已。跟着回神的拉莫斯翻了个身，一脸看智障的表情。  
嗯？？  
别愣着了，赶紧下一轮吧。对了你也别收着了，难道你信息素还是狗屎味不成。拉莫斯很有自觉的把两条大长腿搭在了皮克精瘦的腰上，催促起来。  
sese，你可能不知道，我也是一个没有味道的alpha。  
自尊心受到了伤害的皮姓alpha弱弱地回答了他。


End file.
